How Dirty is Your Mind?
by ohhimyky
Summary: Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei all ends up behind Kurama's front door and happens to easedrop on the kitsune while he's having 'play-time' with a certain Reikai ferry-girl... laughter, chaos and hilarious-ness ensues! (Kurama x Botan) One-shot with a special guest appearance from everyone's favorite silver haired thief.


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

A/N: It is Me, OHMK, previously known under the pen name: lilxyakusokuxX. It's been a few years since I've returned to the world of , but after reading so many drabbles on my favorite Yu Yu pairing (Kurama x Botan) and noticing how the KxB community is slowly dying, I was inspired to FINALLY write once again. Please read, and as always - REVIEW. Even if it's just one word - so I know that there is someone out there reading my work.

Please excuse the grammatical errors... for it has been years since I've last written ...and English is my second language. Teehee. Without further ado ...

* * *

 _"Didnt you know, you silly boy? Curiousity killed the cat."_

* * *

"Stupid Keiko and her stupid mood swings... " Yusuke muttered aggrevatedly as he finally approached his destination. Once again, the young spirit detectives's girlfriend had blew up at him, resulting in her fist connecting with his head. Why? He had no idea why. And he was POSITIVE that he had done NOTHING wrong this time to angry the teenage girl.

So, that left him in his current presictament - in front of Kurama's apartment to see if the cunning fox can help him figure out where he went wrong this time. He stopped in front of the familiar front door of the kitsune's apartment, ready to knock when a sound stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Huh?" He was positive he heard it; a voice. Better yet, a FEMALE'S voice. He stood frozen outside for a moment, and when no other sounds came, he shooked his head, positive that his mind was playing tricks on him. This was Kurama he was talking about after all; although the fox demon was devilishly handsome, he has yet to show the head spirit detective that he held any interest in the opposite sex ... besides his human mother, but of course, that didn't count.

Yusuke raised his fist to knock on the door again, when - there is was! That female's voice... or more specificallly, a female's giggle.

 _Why does that sound so familiar?_ Yusuke frowned. He wracked his brain for an answer when he heard the unknown female spoke.

"Come on Kurama ... come play with me..."

Holy mother of Genkai's toenail, it's BOTAN! Yusuke thought, mouth dropping open slightly in shock. The spirit detective bit his bottom lip; although they were all friends, he didn't realize that Kurama and Botan would be so close that they would be hanging out outside of anything that had to do with a mission. And besides... what did she just say?!

"Oh Botan-chan...I've warned you, it's been a while since I have done anything like this with anyone ..." came the familiar kitsune's voice through the door. And ... did he just imagine it, or did Kurama just PURRED?!

"Don't be shy," came the breathy response, "it's been a while for me as well... but I want it to be with you."

Needless to say, Yusuks's dirty mind was in over-drive. And although normally he would be thinking the dirtiest thoughts , this was Kurama and Botan he was talking about! Kurama, the ever-so kind and polite gentleman and Botan, the clueless wonder. No way would they be doing what he thinks that they are doing ... right...?

"There!" Botan gasped, "Right there, Kurama-kun... yes... that's it... that's good... too good...move your fingers, Kurama-kun ...harder! Yes...faster! Oh..."

Yusuke's mouth nearly hit the floor.

"Like this?" Kurama slyly responded.

"Yes... just like that...!" Botan encouraged.

"Oh, Botan-chan... I've never seen you this excited..." She let out a mew in response. "You're behaving so cute right now..."

"Don't tease me!" The ferry girl shot back breathily, "You told me that..you haven't done this in a long time...but you're doing amazing."

"Why can I say, I pick up things quick. And...I aim to please..."

Yusuke couldn't believe his ears. Kurama and Botan? Together?! Right now, at this very moment...Doing -

"Come on, Botan-chan...don't hold back," came Kurama's smooth voice.

"Ooh... oooh, my gods...I'm so close...ahh, yes... yes...! Don't you dare stop, Kurama-kun...keep moving those fingers...! Yes! Oh, yes...!"

"Urameshi, what are you doing?" Kuwabara's loud voice shook Yusuke out of his shock. Violently, Yusuke turned to the direction of the newcomer's voice, and sure enough , there was Kuwabara, looking at him confusingly. The black-hair male quickly raised a finger to his lips, signaling the larger teen to stay quiet.

"Shut your mouth, baka!" Yusuke hissed. "Kurama and Botan are DOING IT."

Kuwabara frowned, not sure whether he was more upset at being called a Baka or more in shock after registering what the head spirit detective had just said. He repeated Yusuke's words in his mind a couple of times, trying to register the thought of the kitsune and Reikai girl being anything other than friendly. "No way, Keiko hit your head that hard or something Urameshi?" Kuwabara cried. He yelled when said Urameshi pounced on his, clamping his hand over Kuwabara's mouth tightly.

"I said shut up!" Yusuke hisses. "Just shut up and listen if you don't believe me!"

Kuwabara shocked his head, effectively removing Yusuke's hand from his lips. "No, that is easedropping! And this is Kurama and Botan we're talking ab-"

"Kurama... please, I need you to-"

"I know, Botan... I know... patience... your body is starting to burn up so quickly .:."

"That's because it's so HOT in here."

"... forgive me, for I have been a bad host. Allow me to take some more layers from you...there. Is that better?"

"Yes, yes! Enough talking, we have to keep going! We don't have much time until Hiei comes to interrupt our fun!"

kurama chuckled. "As you wish, my princess."

Kuwabara's mouth fell open, red in the face and gaping at the closed door like a lost goldfish. Yusuke stood over him, arms crossed with a 'i-told-you-so' expression.

"See? Didn't I tell you Botan? You are beautiful."

She let out an embarrrssed squeal. "So are you, Kurama..."

"Let's keep going... before Hiei arrives and interrupts our fun."

"Yes! Agreed!"

Yusuke blinked. Hiei?

Coincodentally at that very moment, of course, the little fore koorime decided to make himself known to the two teenaged boys standing outside the thief's front door.

"What are you two bafoons doing ?"

The two forearmentioned bafoons shot a dirty look at the short fire demon before raising their pointer fingers up to their lips, both speaking at the same time.

"Shut up, shrimp! Kurama and Botan are DOING IT!"

Hiei blinked. What's so surprising about that? Kurama and Botan are just- wait, what?!

Hiei wasn't stupid. He knew that the silver-haired fox had what humans referred to as 'feelings' for the ditzy Reikai ferry girl. However, the fire demon didn't think that Kurama would ever grow the balls to tell said girl herself, even after all the indirect teasing Hiei would shot at the youkai fox.

"Impossible," Hiei deadpanned. Yusuke stepped aside, motioning to the front door.

"Listen for yourself."

Hiei approached the front door gingerly.

"Are you sure about this, Botan? About continuing doing this? With me? We can stop whenever you-"

"Kurama, it's okay. I want to. With you..."

"Just know that we can stop whenever. All you have to do is say the word and I'll -"

"Kurama. Enough," Botan pleaded. "Enough talking. We're just wasting precious time ..."

"As you wish."

Hiei's ref eyes widened slightly. Holy sweet missing twin brother of Yukina - they really are doing it!

Botan's gasp broke him out of his stupor.

"Oh, my... Kurama-kun, you're so big..."

"Can you handle it, Botan-chan?"

"...y-yes! Of course, I can!"

The three spirit detectives outside the door all blushed.

"...Kurama... oh, Kurama... damn it, you're moving too slow..."

"...You want me to move faster?"A surprised gasp was his response. "Like this, Botan-chan? Is this better?"

"...yes, Kurama! Keep going, just like that...!"

"Am I really that good?"

"Yes! Yes!"

"Am I better than Shishi?"

"Yes...!"

"Hmm... what was that? Say that again, Botan-chan?"

'That over-confident dog,' Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei all thought simultaneously.

"Yes, Kurama- yes, you are better than Shishi... just please, keep moving ...!"

"No more playing around then. I'll show you what I can do, Botan-chan."

Yusuke took in a shaky breath. "Kurama, you sly fox, you..."

Kuwabara swallowed nervously. "Yea, I never realized he had it in him..."

Hiei frown deepened. "Hn."

Botan's voice came through in short, deep pants. "Oh, Kurama... I'm so close..."

Kurama'd voice came through just as breathy as his female companion. "...me too, as well, Botan..

"...faster, Kurama, faster... please. Go... faster... harder...yes, that's it! Just like that ... !"

"My gods, Botan... you're so good ...but I can't take it any longer... Im going to finish..."

"Together... together Kurama-kun..."

"Yes...together..."

Kuwabara suddenly caught a nose-bleed and promptly fainted.

"It seems like we've caught Youko's attention..."

"Youko Kurama?"

"Yes...it seems like he wants to come out and play..."

"Oh my... but do we have enough time? Isn't Hiei coming over?"

A sudden flash of light sweeped through the crack of the bottom door, followed by a deeper, more sensual male's voice.

"Are you ready for round two, Botan-chan?"

"Y-youko Kurama?"

"Don't you worry, we can make this quick, my little deity."

"B-but Hiei-"

"Hush," Kurama cooed naughily, "Don't worry about such fruitless things, come to me."

Hiei's brows furrowed angrily as he reached out for the door knob, growling, "I've had enough of this!"

Yusuke yelped as he jumped and tried to wrestle the fire demon's hand away from the door. "Hiei! They're going to catch us-!"

"I don't care!" Hiei hissed, "I came here to get my sweet snow, and if You think I'm going to stay out here with you two imbeciles, waiting for that stupid fox to finish his 'round two' with that stupid onna then I'll be damned!"

But suddebly, the door opened.

There stood a slightly aggitated Youko Kurama, his gold eyes slightly lowering at the three nervous spirit detective on the other side of the door.

"It seems like our little play time is unfortunately ...interrupted, Botan-chan ..."

Behind him stood a confused, but noticeably dressed Botan. Her face broke out into a big smile when she saw her friends. "Hey guys! All three of you just arrived all together?"

The three boys all stared dumbfoundingly; first at the solemn fox demon. Then to Botan. Then into the door. There, drapped over the couch was the ferry girl's jacket and sweatshirt. In the living room was a huge, big-screen television with a video game blaring on the screen.

Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei all sweatdropped.

Yusuke swallowed. "I think this is our cue..."

Kuwabara nodded nervously, "To fall down..."

Hiei frowned, "Anime style..."

And that's what the three of them did.

* * *

a/n: ive read a lot of stories with this same PWP... however most of them always read so cheesy and unrealistic... so I decided to try writing one myself. Pretty fun.

Howd I do? And as always, REVIEW! You can even review leaving an anonymous name now if you are too lazy to sign in... :D


End file.
